classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Elwynn Forest
Elwynn Forest is a woodland of hardwoods just below the foothills of Blackrock Mountains to the north. It is the heartland of the human kingdom of Stormwind and is the starting place of all human characters. Elwynn Forest is close enough to Stormwind to enjoy Alliance guardianship. If one sticks to the roads, the forest is a mostly-tranquil region with several safe locations for players. However, kobolds infiltrate some mines, and murlocs have moved inland to reside in some lakes and rivers. The Defias Brotherhood, a group of bandits wearing red masks, has also become a growing menace. Marshal Dughan is the elected ruler. Northshire Abbey is the recruiting center of sorts for the Stormwind army. Goldshire and its inn is a hub of activity. Environment Elwynn Forest contains farmland, rivers, and lakes. Stormwind sits in the northwestern hills, its gates open. East of Stormwind, behind a thick wall, lies Northshire Valley and its vineyards. Bears, wolves, spiders, and boars constitute the bulk of the wildlife. The creatures are hostile everywhere except for Northshire. The roads leading from Stormwind and Northshire converge to the southeast just north of Goldshire. Goldshire is Elwynn's largest settlement besides Stormwind itself. Second to Goldshire is the Eastvale Logging Camp in the east near the border with Redridge Mountains. Eastvale is the center of Elwynn's lumber industry. On the road from Goldshire to Eastvale is the Tower of Azora where mages conduct arcane experiments in seclusion. On the road to Westfall from Goldshire is the imposing Westbrook Garrison, which houses a number of the Stormwind Guard that protects Elwynn's western border. Dotted throughout the forest are farmsteads growing crops such as wheat, pumpkins, melons, and grapes. Kobolds have infested Jasperlode Mine and Fargodeep Mine. Gnolls have erected camps in Forest's Edge and the northern rim of Stone Cairn Lake. Defias have holdings at Mirror Lake Orchard, Northshire Vineyards, Brackwell Pumpkin Patch, Jerod's Landing, and Stone Cairn Lake. Territories Dungeons Travel Stormwind City has the only travel accommodations, consisting of both a flight path and multiple boats. Neighboring zones *Duskwood (L18-30): Predominantly Alliance, considered a Contested zone. Located south of Elwynn, it can be accessed by either crossing the east bridge, swimming south across the Nazferiti River, or flying from Stormwind. *Redridge Mountains (L15-25): Predominantly Alliance, considered a Contested zone. Located east of Elwynn, it can be accessed by either foot or by flying from Stormwind. *Westfall (L10-20): Predominantly Alliance, considered a Contested zone. Located southwest of Elwynn, it can be accessed by either crossing the west bridge, swimming west across the Nazferiti River, or flying from Stormwind. Key characters *Marshal McBride *Marshal Dughan *Guard Thomas Resources * Cloth: Linen Cloth, Wool Cloth (from Sheep) * Herbs: Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Earthroot * Leather: Ruined Leather Scraps, Light Leather * Ore: Copper Vein Notes * The Horde enjoy attacking Goldshire, Northshire, and Tower of Azora. It won't be surprising if you see a huge battle going on in either of these places. Images Goldshiretown.jpg|Goldshire Eastvale.jpg|Eastvale Logging Camp Forest's Edge.jpg|Forest's Edge Related content *Elwynn Forest NPCs *Elwynn Forest mobs *Elwynn Forest quests es:Elwynn Forest fr:Forêt d'Elwynn Category:Elwynn Forest Category:Starting areas